


Our Spring

by lostrabbit



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spring, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrabbit/pseuds/lostrabbit
Summary: For some, spring may be the touch of warmth after the cold of winter. Spring may be the colorful flowers in full bloom. It may be the season when you feel like the air is full of love but not for Seungyoon. Spring is the loneliest season for him, the season when he feels the most alone until he met this overly familiar man who'll turn his spring into what it was supposed to be.





	1. Spring Begins

It was the start of spring. The snow of winter finally melted, showing the rich earthy soil it had hidden. The white surroundings were now painted with various colours of flowers greeting the new season. The beautiful blooms also filled the air with their different fragrances. Everyone seemed to love the warmth that spring brought except for one blonde-haired man with his mouth covered in a black mask, wearing a beanie and carrying a heavy guitar on his back.

 _"Ha...ha...ACHOO!"_ Kang Seungyoon sneeezed and rubbed his already red nose as he walked on a path of cherry blossoms " _Ugh! I really hate spring."_

Seungyoon, 24 years old, a street performer, always had hay fever during this season. His colds in winter were just as bad as his hay fever but he hated spring a lot more.

Seungyoon stopped beneath the biggest cherry blossom tree at the center of the park. He drunk his medicine and tuned his guitar to save some time while waiting for his medicine to take effect. He then opened his guitar case and placed it in front of him. Beside the opened guitar case, he carefully placed a cardboard that reads, " _Pay what you think it's worth_ _. Thank_ _you. Follow me on insta or on twitter: @realkangseungyoon "_

Voice was ready. Guitar was tuned. His hands were all warmed up. Seungyoon started to sing. His voice echoed around the park. It was powerful and demanding attention yet it was also sweet and romantic. Soon enough, curious on-lookers started to surround him and each one seemed to have their own partner with them. There were people holding hands. Some were linking arms. Some girls were getting hugged at the back by their boyfriends as they enjoy Seungyoon's serenades. The rosy pink atmosphere between the couples was being accentuated by the pink falling cherry blossoms.

Amidst the warm place and the sweet love song that Seungyoon was singing, he was observing the people surrounding him. Some were familiar faces he had seen from his previous performances. He was thinking while performing,  _Ahhh...That guy has found a new girl. I saw that guy with a different girl yesterday.Those couple looks like they just started dating. Oh! this girl has brought a different man this year._

It had been two years since he started this way of life. He left everything to follow his love for music. In the past two years, he saw how people fall in and out of love. Out of all seasons, it was during spring that he had the most couples in his audience. Seungyoon cringed in all the sweet gestures he saw and the whispers of love he heard.  _Ugh! I really hate spring. You will all breakup in the end._

Truthfully, Seungyoon didn't mean to curse these couples. He was just concealing his loneliness with irritation.  Spring will always be a cruel season for him, a person without anyone. He never felt more alone than being at the center of people displaying their affection for one another. The only thing he ever liked during spring was getting more tips than any of the other three seasons.

Seungyoon finished his song. The people that gathered dispersed and continued on their walk, admiring the scenery and being with the person they love. It was yet another successful performance, his guitar case was full of bills from satisfied listeners. This was all Seungyoon ever needed, he thought.

Seungyoon chose a really good spot and he thought it would be a waste not to appreciate the scenery a little bit more before calling it a day. He decided to take a nap under the cherry blossom tree and laid down on his mat. He thoughtlessly observed the clouds getting pushed by the wind and moving really slowly. The same gentle wind swayed the trees of cherry blossoms making its flowers fall on the ground. One cherry blossom however, made its way to the palm of his hands which he paid no attention to.

He was about to sleep when a face of a man obstructed his view. The bright sky casted a shadow on him so he couldn't see his face clearly.   " _Oh! You caught a cherry blossom! It was said that if you caught a cherry blossom, you will fall for the person laying on the mat with you_!" confidently said the man before tilting his head and adding, " _Or was it a different one?_ "

Seungyoon, startled from the overly familiar stranger, abruptly got up, the other tried his best to avoid bumping on his head. He could not hide his inner drama weeb and countered what the man just said,  " _That's not a cherry blossom! It's maple leaf! And it's not the person laying on the mat with you, it's the one walking beside you. It's from Goblin! Know your dramas! Are you trying to pick a fight?"_

 _"I'm trying to pick you up not pick a fight. Can I?"_  the man replied and smiled. Now that Seungyoon can see the man's face clearly, his jaw dropped and was left catching for air. The man was breathtaking. His eyes were glistening and his smile was gentle and kind. He was the very representation of spring, warm and vibrant. He was so close to his face but couldn't see any visible flaws on him except that the man had really red cheeks and seemed to be drunk.

Seungyoon was so awestruck that he couldn't utter a word before the man held out his hand and said,  _"You are silent. Can I take that as a yes? I'm Kim_ _Jinwoo, 26 years old."_

Seungyoon stayed stunned. He is so confused and fascinated by this strange man. Jinwoo's held out hand stayed in the air for a bit before he gave up and held his hand up like taking an oath.  _"I'm not dangerous. I promise,"_ said Jinwoo.

After a long silence, Jinwoo's smile suddenly faded, he turned the other way, curling his knees to his chest then putting his hands over his knees and rested his head over his hands. Now looking on a distance, he whispered,  _"I just needed someone."_

For an instant, Seungyoon could see Jinwoo's  resemblance to his own pet, Thor, that he felt guilty leaving behind every time he went outside to perform. He didn't know this man beside him now but he was somehow tugging strings inside Seungyoon's heart. He unconsciously held out his hand and patted Jinwoo's head. The other didn't even flinched. It's as if it's what he really needed right now. Comfort.

A tear fell from Jinwoo's eyes. It was a silent sob at first then it turned into wailing. Seungyoon just continued to awkwardly pat Jinwoo's head silently. Jinwoo's cry was muffled by people's chattering and laughter. Only Seungyoon could hear him clearly. Slowly, Jinwoo leaned on Seungyoon's shoulder as his sobs were starting to weaken. It was an unusual distance for two people who just met but it was calming as if he was at home. Seungyoon figured this man was broken and let him lean on his shoulder and comforted him.

Jinwoo felt at peace beside Seungyoon and slowly, he lets his tired body take a rest. As if the strange man's spell had been broken the moment he closed his eyes, Seungyoon came back to his senses. He looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him and thought,  _"What am I supposed to do with you now?"_

It is getting dark and Seungyoon's nose started to tickle again, " _Achoo!" Ugh! The medicine is starting to wear off. I better go home."_

He slowly laid Jinwoo down on the mat and stood up. Leaving Jinwoo alone crossed his mind. He was just a stranger anyway. He doesn't even know where he came from. But Seungyoon's conscience prevailed.  _Sleeping in this open space is really dangerous. I wonder why he is so drunk when it wasn't even dark yet._

After making up his mind, Seungyoon arranged all his things. He put his guitar at his front and piggybacked Jinwoo on his back.  _"So heavy. Why am I putting myself up for this? Such a troublesome guy."_

Seungyoon was greeted by Thor the moment he opened the door to his apartment. Thor was happy seeing his dad and was jumping up and down and wagging his tail.  _"Thor, calm down. I'm carrying a lot right now. I'll lay down this man on the bed and feed you."_ Seungyoon said with a fatherly smile.

After feeding Thor, Seungyoon went to his bed to look after the man. He carefully removed Jinwoo's coat to not wake him up. He noticed a hair poking his eyes so he gently brushed it away from Jinwoo's face. Even with all the commotion, Jinwoo stayed sleeping so soundly. Seungyoon thought,  _He_ _looks like a mannequin. How can a man be this beautiful?  You are lucky that I'm the one who found you or else you'll be taken advantaged._ He noticed himself staring for a while now and smiling like a fool while looking at Jinwoo so he shook his head and said, _"Ugh! I must've gone crazy. Keep yourself together Seungyoon."_

Seungyoon went back to the living room to sleep at the sofa. Thor saw his dad on the sofa so he climbed up where Seungyoon was sleeping. Seungyoon moved a little to make space for Thor  and hugged him. " _You're happy you'll get to sleep with daddy tonight, huh,"_ Seungyoon softly uttered while brushing Thor's fur and closing his eyes to sleep.


	2. Spring Continues

The next morning, Seungyoon woke up early. He opened the television to check the news about the weather since he planned to go outside again to perform. Seungyoon was taught by his mother when he was a kid to always be hospitable to his guests so he went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Jinwoo who was still sleeping at his bedroom. He made two cups of hot chocolate and made hangover soup for Jinwoo. He also fried some eggs and bacon. 

Click. Thud.

Seungyoon heard the door of his bedroom open and closed. He went to take a look and saw Jinwoo, though his eyes were a bit puffy, he was still as beautiful as he last saw him.  _"You're already awake? Come. I've prepared breakfast."_ he urged.

Jinwoo's eyes was looking around, observing the unfamiliar place. Then, he looked at Seungyoon and lowered his eyes. He was clearly embarrassed about last night.  _"I'm sorry for yesterday. And thank you."_ Jinwoo politely said as he followed Seungyoon to the dining table.

Jinwoo and Seungyoon sat at opposite sides of a small dining table. The breakfast was already served. Seungyoon gestured proudly,  _"Help yourself."_

Jinwoo quietly sat down and ate the hangover soup and hearty meal that was prepared for him. He avoided Seungyoon's gaze the whole time while he was eating. Jinwoo took a sip from his hot chocolate then he suddenly looked straight at Seungyoon's eyes. This startled Seungyoon who was silently observing Jinwoo while they were eating.

Jinwoo said while looking straight into Seungyoon's eyes,  _"This may sound absurd but I have something to ask."_

 _"Which is?"_ Seungyoon replied.

Jinwoo paused for a second before continuing, " _Will you be my lover?"_

Seungyoon choked on his drink. It was truly absurd just like what he said.  He bombarded Jinwoo with a tirade of questions," _What?! Are you still drunk? We just met yesterday? And you don't even know my name."_

Jinwoo gave a shy smile, revealing the dimples on his face, and answered each of Seungyoon's question one by one,  _"I'm completely sober. Of course I know your name, Kang Seungyoon-ssi. I watched your performance yesterday and saw your name on the cardboard."_ He continued, _"I fell in love with you at first sight and I don't want to live with regrets so I'm confessing to you now."_

Seungyoon who was still inexperienced in love gulped from the sudden confession, "Woah... _You are actually pretty shameless_. _Do you live by the words, you only live once so seize the day?_ "

Jinwoo broke their eye contact and looked down on his hot chocolate. He hummed in agreement, " _Mhmm-hm. Seize the day."_

Seungyoon almost believed Jinwoo fell for him at first sight except the eyes that said he liked him were empty. It didn't sparkle with anticipation nor excitement of being with the person he loved. It was just deep hollow eyes. He observed so many people who were genuinely in love and Jinwoo's eyes definitely did not look like he was. But also because Seungyoon had seen a lot of people, he knew that Jinwoo was not the kind of person to trick people.

Seeing that Seungyoon was hesitating, Jinwoo added,  _"It's just for three months. I just needed three months. I've always been alone and I just wanted to experience love before I–"_ Jinwoo paused for a second and looked eagerly at Seungyoon before continuing to convince him,  _"I won't do anything you won't like. I promise. You can kick me out if I do something. I will also share the burden for all the living expenses while I'm with you. I can take care of your dog while you're away."_

Seungyoon was sure Jinwoo didn't love him, at least not to that extent, but he was also sure that Jinwoo was desperately in need of someone right now. And that someone Jinwoo chose was him. _What does it entails to be his lover?_ Jinwoo's eyes were pleading and those big round eyes were pulling him in, it's getting hard for Seungyoon to disagree. Making sure his decision won't be influenced by those eyes, Seungyoon closed his eyes and bit his lip out of habit while thinking. _I'll have someone to share the living expenses of the house. He doesn't look like a bad person. Moreover,_ _he is really pleasant to look at. Gorgeous is an understatement. The time was limited too and I can kick him whenever I want. And most important of all,_ _Thor will have someone with him when I'm away._

Seungyoon opened his eyes again. He finally made his decision, _"Okay. I'll be your lover for three months starting today. Let's start this formally."_ Seungyoon stood up and held out his hand for a handshake.  _"Nice to meet you, Kim Jinwoo-ssi. I'm Kang Seungyoon."_

Jinwoo smiled, relieved. He held out his hand too and grabbed Seungyoon's hand.  _"Nice to meet you too, Seungyoon-ah. Drop the formalities. And one more thing."_ Jinwoo pulled Seungyoon's hand that he lost his balance and moved towards him. Jinwoo tiptoed and planted a surprise kiss on Seungyoon's thick lips.  _"As far as I know, lovers don't just shake hands. They do things like this and many more."_

 _"I don't have anything with me now so I'd go and buy some things first. I'll be back immediately."_ Jinwoo added before leaving Seungyoon who was stunned after their first kiss.

 Click. Thud. Jinwoo left and the door closed.

Seungyoon looked at the closed door, mouth still wide opened. He touched his lips then felt his loud thumping heart,  _"I think I just got scammed."_

~~~~~~

_I won't do anything you won't like._

It was what Jinwoo promised to convince Seungyoon. Seungyoon thought this will make Jinwoo more prudent and careful around him so he won't be kicked out. But no, he just went ahead and do whatever he wanted. Jinwoo really lived while seizing each day. Every time Seungyoon came home from his performance, he would see something different in the house. One time there were plants by the doorway, Jinwoo said he can't breathe so he brought in some plants. He made sure it were plants that don't produce pollen because he learned Seungyoon was allergic to it. The following week, Jinwoo was busy painting the walls of his house. Jinwoo said he chose the color of the sky because it gave him the illusion that he was free. He even clumsily added strokes of white in an attempt to draw the clouds. Next thing Jinwoo did was he changed the utensils and things in the bathroom to have two of a kind, one for himself and one for Seungyoon. 

As if that was not enough, Jinwoo bought two sphinx cats, Rei and Bei, saying that Thor was lonely alone. Jinwoo later discovered that he had allergy from his cats' oil but it didn't bother him. He just bought medicine for his allergy and gave a nonchalant smile. Even when his arms were turning red from allergy he still said, " _Ahhh. We have something in common now, Seingyoon-ah. We both need to drink medicines for allergy. Wasn't it comforting to have someone share your pain? I feel like we got closer."_

That smile, those eyes, they were unarming Seungyoon. Jinwoo looked so delicate and Seungyoon can't help but protect and adore him. He thought he was not a pushover but maybe he was becoming one because of him. Even when Jinwoo did everything without Seungyoon's permission, Seungyoon can't argue that the house became so much brighter and livelier since Jinwoo came to live with him. No matter what Jinwoo did, Seungyoon didn't hate it or rather, he would never hate it. Seungyoon fell completely on Jinwoo's hands but both of them didn't realize it yet.

As they lived together, Seungyoon learned more about Jinwoo, that Jinwoo was very clumsy. He once let Jinwoo cook for the two of them and the dish turned out burnt with unknown objects in it. They ordered delivery food after. Since then, he never let Jinwoo get in the kitchen and take it to himself to find time and cook for the two of them. Jinwoo was  also very tidy and patient, very different from him who would just toss his worn shirt everywhere. It was very convenient to have Jinwoo do the laundry and clean Thor's mess too. But even with Seungyoon's new knowledge about Jinwoo, he felt like he was just barely touching the surface. Jinwoo never really talked anything about himself, where he lived or why he was crying when they first met. Though from time to time, Jinwoo would say something deep that was different from his happy-go-lucky character.

One time when Seungyoon had nothing to do, he just hang around the living room. Partly because he knew Jinwoo would be there, playing with cats or watching dramas. While Jinwoo was playing with his cats with a laser and sitting at the sofa, Seungyoon sat beside him. Out of  the blue, Jinwoo said,  _"Seungyoon-ah, do you know? Cats disappear without notice when they know they are about to die. They don't want their masters to feel sad."_

Seungyoon looked at him with concerned eyes and looking sad by the information he just learned.

Jinwoo looked at him and smiled,  _"Isn't that sweet? Until the very end of their lives, they think about their masters and didn't want to burden them."_

Seungyoon  just stayed quiet and hummed in agreement. Seungyoon can't understand Jinwoo's logic most of the time but it was fun conversing with him. It was fun to have someone to understand your thoughts and share your thoughts with. 

Since they have an agreement to be lovers, Jinwoo did not hold back in doing skinships to Seungyoon. He would rest his head on Seungyoon's lap when watching television or sit really close to him, kind of like a cat demanding attention. Every morning before leaving for his gig, Jinwoo would kiss him. And every night when he came home, Jinwoo and Thor would welcome him by the door and Jinwoo would hug him and would tell him he worked hard. But Jinwoo never really crossed the line, he never touched Seungyoon in a way that he would feel uncomfortable. They even slept separately. Jinwoo was never demanding either. Seungyoon never went out of his way to do something for Jinwoo because it always felt that Jinwoo was satisfied just having Seungyoon by his side. At first, it was unfamiliar and awkward to Seungyoon but as days passed he grew accustomed to Jinwoo's hugs and kisses. Waking up seeing Jinwoo's face made his every morning beautiful. Jinwoo became his energy during the day and his solace during the night. If this was what it entailed to be Jinwoo's lover, Seungyoon was thinking maybe he wouldn't mind continuing even when the three months were over.

~~~~

Two months passed so quickly. There was only a month left until the promised time was over. No one ever brought up the three months time limit, neither of them wanted it to end. Seungyoon had even forgotten about it, and felt like being by Jinwoo's side was a matter of course.

After coming home from his gig, Seungyoon was disappointed when he came home and only Thor welcomed him by the door. He picked Thor up who was enthusiastically wagging his tail.

  _"Where's your other dad, huh? Why are you the only one here?"_ Seungyoon said as he rubbed his face on Thor's fluffy fur.

He walked towards the living room and everything was dark except for the television that was illuminating the place. He felt relieved to see Jinwoo sitting at the couch. _"Jinwoo-ya_ _, what are you doing?"_ Seungyoon called.

 

Jinwoo looked back to see Seungyoon carrying Thor, smiled and said,  _"I'm going to watch 50 first dates. Wanna join?"_

 _"Oh! a classic. Let me watch it with you."_ Seungyoon said as he put Thor down to sit beside Jinwoo.

Jinwoo passed a bottle of beer to Seungyoon and said,  _"_ _Here. It's much better watching with a drink and fried chicken."_

Seungyoon accepted and Jinwoo started the film. They were both engrossed on the film, laughing and getting giddy along with the characters. By the middle of the film, Jinwoo naturally rested his head on Seungyoon's shoulder. A whiff of flower fragrance passed by Seungyoon's nose so he asked, _"Did you wear perfume? You smell nice."_

 _"No. Maybe it's the shampoo. I just took a bath."_ Jinwoo said while still concentrated on the movie.

Seungyoon took a sip from his beer as he imagined their faces on the characters of the movie who were kissing. He was getting hotter and Jinwoo being so close to him was not helping to cool him down.

Movie ends and the credits started to play. Jinwoo sat up straight,  withdrawing his head from Seungyoon's shoulder and wiped away his tears while saying, _"Ahhh. Such a good movie. I wonder if there's really a love like that, ready to endure everything for the person he loves even when that person forgets him everyday."_

However, Jinwoo's thoughts fell completely on deaf ears. Seungyoon couldn't concentrate at all throughout the whole movie. He was so focused on Jinwoo's body heat and his desire to hold him. He turned off the television while the credits was still playing. The room was dimly lit and they just watched a romantic movie, in other words, the mood was perfect. Seungyoon let himself be swayed by the ambiance and grabbed Jinwoo's hand. He gently touched Jinwoo's face and with a tender voice, he asked,  _"Can I kiss you?"_

Jinwoo smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes, ready to accept Seungyoon's kiss. 

Seungyoon started his kiss gently, feeling the smooth texture of Jinwoo's lips. His lips patted Jinwoo's until Jinwoo lightly parted his mouth and Seungyoon's tongue entered him. Now, getting more risque and bold. His tongue played around with Jinwoo's. In the heat of the moment, Jinwoo laid over the couch with Seungyoon on top of him, still kissing. Seungyoon pulled his lips away for a moment to unbutton Jinwoo's white polo shirt. He drown in the image of Jinwoo's porcelain white skin in front of him. Jinwoo looked away, face red as an apple. Embarrassed by his bareness, Jinwoo slightly covered his breast with his arms but Seungyoon took it away as he slowly moved down to nip Jinwoo's nipples.

 _"You are so beautiful."_ Seungyoon said while touching every part of Jinwoo. Seungyoon's big hands on Jinwoo's back sent a chill in Jinwoo's body. Soon enough, they were sharing each others' heat, naked and connected, riding the rhythm of each other. Seungyoon's heart was beating faster and faster until he can't take it anymore and both of them screamed with pleasure.

Seungyoon gave gentle kisses, a silent expression of his _I_ _love you's_  to Jinwoo before he laid his head on Jinwoo's arm and fell fast asleep while trapping Jinwoo in his arms. Jinwoo lets himself be trapped and hugged Seungyoon back tightly.  He gently kissed Seungyoon's forehead and whispered, _"I love you."_ as a tear rolled down his face.

_~~~~~~~~~~_


	3. Spring Ends

 

> "Our lips were for each other and our eyes were full of dreams. We knew nothing of travel and we knew nothing of loss. Ours was a world of eternal spring, until the summer came."
> 
>  
> 
>   —Roman Payne, Hope and Despair

_~~~~~~~_

Seungyoon opened his eyes. Jinwoo was already awake, looking at him, observing him with his large deer-like eyes. Seungyoon smiled and gave Jinwoo a light kiss. He said in his rough morning voice,  _"Good morning."_

In Seungyoon's mind, _good_ is an understatement because it was the best spring morning he ever had, to have the person he loves right before his eyes when he opened it. He had never imagined to be like the people he was mocking before when he was performing. He didn't thought he'd fall in love but he did. He moved closer to Jinwoo, rested his head on Jinwoo's chest and hugged him like a child.

" _I_ _wanted you to know that yesterday wasn't a mistake. It was not because of alcohol. I think I fell in love with you. And I'll make you truly fall in love with me, you'd want to be with me even after three months. From now on, I'll give you all the love I could ever give in a lifetime."_ Seungyoon declared.

Jinwoo hugged Seungyoon back, caressing Seungyoon's head, and just hummed in agreement.

 After filling himself with Jinwoo's warmth and embrace, Seungyoon released Jinwoo  from his hug got his clothes and said excitedly,  _"I'll make you breakfast."_

Jinwoo smiled at him. He also dressed up before following Seungyoon to the dining table. Unlike the usual clean-cut breakfast Seungyoon always cooked, he drew hearts on the egg using ketchup this time. Seungyoon saw Jinwoo smile as he laid eyes on the heart he made and felt proud.  It was the very first breakfast since Seungyoon confirmed his affection for him.

Jinwoo took the first bite and a tear rolled down his face. It was a single tear, could easily be missed but not from Seungyoon's eyes. He had been observing Jinwoo really closely to miss it.

 _"Was it so delicious that it made you cry?"_ Seungyoon joked in an attempt to make Jinwoo smile.

 _"Yeah. Maybe I'm becoming a cry baby since living with you,"_ Jinwoo replied.

Seungyoon gave a tender, caring look. He reached out his hand to cup Jinwoo's face and wiped off his tear with his thumb. He said,  _"_ _I'll make you forget your worries so stay with me. Hm?"_

There was silence.

Seungyoon knew there was a part of Jinwoo he can't cross yet. He never attempted to pry. He decided to wait for him until Jinwoo was ready to share whatever was burdening his heart.

~~~~

Seungyoon had always been passive in their relationship. He reasoned that Jinwoo was the one who wanted to be his lover in the first place so he thought Jinwoo should be the one to make effort. It was also probably because he was spoiled by Jinwoo since he never asked for more. He never anticipated to fall in love with him. But after realizing he loved him, he wanted to give more for Jinwoo. He wanted Jinwoo to feel that his love was not because of the contract.

 _"Achoo!"_ Seungyoon sneezed while hiding a bouquet of flower behind his back and waiting for Jinwoo to welcome him.

Jinwoo opened the door, ready to welcome him. But seeing Seungyoon's red nose, his brows furrowed and looked worried.

Seungyoon showed the flower he had been hiding to Jinwoo's face and said with a confident, silly smile,  _"Flowers for you."_

 _"YA! You know you have allergy, why should you buy flowers?! See! Your allergy is acting up again!"_ Jinwoo shouted in his surprise and worry for Seungyoon.

It was not the reaction Seungyoon was expecting so he got disheartened. He lowered the flowers he brought and pouted.

Seeing Seungyoon dejected, Jinwoo opened his arms wide to hug him. Seungyoon quickly reached for Jinwoo to bury himself in Jinwoo's arms. Jinwoo whispered,  _"Sorry. Thank you for the flowers but you are already enough. I don't need anything else."_  

Seungyoon's heart can't help but flutter. Seungyoon wanted to impress Jinwoo but he was the one who fell all over again for him. His attempt failed but at least he was certain now that Jinwoo cared for him.

~~~~~

While eating breakfast, Jinwoo suddenly asked, " _Seungyoon-ah, I want to watch your performance today. Let's bring Thor, Rei, and Bei too. We'll all watch together."_

It was the first time Jinwoo requested to watch his performance since he would always just stay in the house while taking care of their pets. It was sudden but Seungyoon knew the reason why.  He just smiled at him and nodded.

They walked on the same flower path Seungyoon was always walking on. Only a few cherry blossom were in bloom now. The chill was gone and it's starting to get warmer. Seungyoon carried his guitar on his shoulder and held Thor's cage in his left hand while Jinwoo held Rei's and Bei's cages on both hands.

Jinwoo switched Rei's cage to his right hand too to make his left hand free. He grabbed Seungyoon's hand and interlaced his fingers with his. Seungyoon got startled and looked at their hands then looked at Jinwoo's face. Jinwoo just smiled at him so he smiled back and continued their walk while swaying their hands together.

Seungyoon stopped under the same big tree where they first met. He let go of Jinwoo's hand and stood at the center to perform. Jinwoo moved to the side to watch Seungyoon perform along with their pets. Seungyoon started to sing and people gathered. He was standing alone at the center of a crowd again but this time he didn't feel lonely. He could feel Jinwoo's gaze on him and he would look at him from time to time. He always gave his best in his performance but today he had someone special whom he was offering his songs to and it was translating to his music and everyone applauded. After Seungyoon performed, they sat under the big tree and had a picnic.

 _"How was my performance? I'm cool right? Do you love me now?"_ Seungyoon teased.

Jinwoo put out both of his thumbs and answered,  _"You're the best."_

 _"_ _Of course. Of course."_ Seungyoon answered and gave a proud smile.

They spent the whole day together, just enjoying each others' company and went home when the sun has fallen. Before they hit the bed, Seungyoon asked, _"Jinwoo-yah, sleep with me tonight?"_

Jinwoo nodded and laid beside him. Seungyoon kissed him and trapped him in his embrace. He knew all too well what kind of day it was and he wanted to spend all his time with Jinwoo.

The next morning, Jinwoo was gone. Yesterday was the last day of their contract. Seungyoon had hoped he could change Jinwoo's mind but seeing the letter beside his bed, he already knew he failed. Seungyoon took a deep breath before opening the letter. He faltered as he read his name.

`Seungyoon-ah,`

`Sorry for suddenly barging into your life. I've been keeping a secret from you which I think you already noticed. I'm really grateful you never asked nor pried. You just let me do whatever I wanted. You told me that I was living while seizing the day. Seize the day... Those words had never rung so true to me. You were right. I was doing exactly as that because my days were numbered and there were only a few days left. I'm dying, Seungyoon-ah.`  
  
Seungyoon stopped reading. He can't believe what he just read so he read it again and again, hoping those words will change. It didn't. His heart thumped faster. He expected the worst. This crossed his mind but he just brushed it off, hoping he was just being paranoid. What were the chances, right? But it happened. His head was being muddled with different kinds of thought but he continued reading...  
  
`I'm dying, Seungyoon-ah. Sorry for keeping it a secret from you. I came into your life thinking that it'll just be temporary and you'll forget me easily. I never fell in love, you see. Nor have I ever felt loved.I wanted to try it before I die and you became the victim of my whims. I thought you'll never agree to be my lover but you did. I was really surprised y'know. How could this person agree so easily? At the same time, I'm so relieved that it was you I met that day. You were the warmest person I ever knew in my life. And I can't help but fall in love with you too. The spring that we spent together was the best days of my life. I want your smiling face to be my last memory before I close my eyes so I left before you see me miserable.  
I'm sorry for being selfish until the very end. Thank you for everything. Treat me like the passing wind, like the changing season, forget about me. Don't look for me. Thank you for everything. `

`P.s. I was afraid to say these words to you while you were awake because I didn't want to give you false hope that I'll stay but let me at least say it in this letter, I  love you. I love you, Seungyoon-ah.`

`Love,  
Jinwoo.`

By the end of the letter,  tears wouldn't stop from falling on Seungyoon's eyes.  _"Unfair. You are so unfair," he uttered_. Then, he hugged the letter and repeatedly said,  _"I love you. I love you...I love you."_

Thor saw his dad crying from the opened door of the room. He carefully approached him and rubbed his body to his dad. Seungyoon noticed and hugged Thor really tightly. Thor licked the tears falling down Seungyoon's face. With his weak voice, Seungyoon uttered,  _"Thor, your other dad left. He left me. The two of us are back to being alone."_

Seungyoon was wallowing in loneliness when he heard Rei and Bei meowing. He looked around the house. Every single corner of it had a trace of Jinwoo. The plants by the entrance, the walls that was now painted blue, the things by the kitchen and bathroom that came in pairs.  Seungyoon wiped his tears and gave an empty laugh,  _"You are not making a good job in making me forget you. You left so many things in here. How could I forget you?"_

Seungyoon put Thor down then stood up,  _"Thor, I'll go find your dad. "_

He rummaged every nook and cranny of the house, searching for a clue to find Jinwoo. He looked for Jinwoo's medicines and sure enough, he saw one canister that was made to look like one of his medicine for allegies but had different pills inside.  _"You couldn't have gone too far. I'll find you no matter what",_ Seungyoon uttered with his whole chest. He hired a caretaker for Rei, Bei, and Thor. Then, he left the house holding on the single clue he had of Jinwoo.

~~~~~~~

_"Jinwoo-ya."_

Jinwoo recognized that low rough voice. It was the voice of the person he loved. He turned his wheelchair and saw a tall, thin man standing a few meters away from him. He stopped. His eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing. He never thought of seeing Seungyoon again in this lifetime. He was thinner, weaker than the last time he saw him. Jinwoo tried to speak up even when a lump in his throat was making it hard ,  _"Seungyoon-ah, why are you here?  Why do you look so thin? Didn't I tell you not to look for me?"_

 _"Bold of you to assume I'm here for you. I'm here for myself. You are selfish but I'm selfish too. Even if it's against your will, I want you to be with me until your last breath. I want you to spend  all the time you have left with me. I never wanted to part with you because I won't be able to breathe knowing that you are somewhere where I'm not."_ Seungyoon answered trying to look strong. 

Jinwoo couldn't hold his tears anymore. He screamed, _"Why are you so stubborn!? You'll just hurt more if you are with me! I'm going to die! Seungyoon! I'm going to die!"_

Seungyoon ran towards Jinwoo who was now getting hysterical. He bent his knees to hug him. Now with tears from his eyes too, he comforted Jinwoo and said,  _"I'm sorry, okay....I'm sorry...Don't get angry. Save your energy, you might get more sick. It's my choice. I choose you. You don't have to be responsible for whatever happens to me."_

 _"...That's not how it works, Seungyoon-ah. I love you so I don't want you to get hurt when I'm gone."_ Jinwoo replied in tears.

Finally a smile peeked out of Seungyoon's face. He teased Jinwoo and said,  _"Ack._ _You said_ _you love me. No more turning back."_

 _"That's not the point here..."_ Jinwoo sighed. He knew he couldn't change Seungyoon's mind anymore and his body is too tired to argue with him. He said with resignation, " _I'm tired. I won't argue anymore. Suit yourself. I already warned you."_

Jinwoo retired to his room and Seungyoon followed him. Every morning, Seungyoon would go and visit Jinwoo in the hospital and stayed until the night. He never wasted even a second of the visiting hours. He would always be near Jinwoo, attending to his every need. He witnessed Jinwoo getting weaker and he would sometimes cry alone. _Seungyoon-ah, you can go through this. You love him right?_ Seungyoon would convince himself then he would wipe his tears and visit Jinwoo with a smile.

 _"Jinwoo, there's a meteor shower today. Let's go watch at the rooftop later."_ Seungyoon cheerily invited.

Jinwoo smiled and nodded. He was so weak to even utter a word now. 

Seungyoon sneaked Jinwoo to the rooftop. He covered Jinwoo with a lot of blanket and hot packs so he won't be cold. The meteor shower started and it was a parade of falling stars from the sky. Seungyoon looked at Jinwoo and saw the stars being reflected on Jinwoo's eyes.  _"Your eyes was still as beautiful as the first time I saw you."_ he commented.

Seungyoon looked back at the sky and continued,  _"I used to be a person that hated spring but since you barged in my life, I looked forward to every morning. You are so spontaneous you know. You always make me wonder. Your eyes also always looked sad and I also always wonder why. I don't know what you've been through your whole life but I hoped you became happy when you were with me. Do you know what I wished on those shooting stars? I wished you to be truly happy. I wished you won't leave without regrets. Leave peacefully and I'll follow you when it's my time."_

Jinwoo's eyes were glistening now not because of the stars but because of the tears that was welling up on his eyes. In his weak state, he tried to push out every word from his mouth with much effort,  _"Seung...yoon...You...are...my...spring...I..love...you..."_

Seungyoon bended his knees and squatted to meet Jinwoo's eyes. He smiled and cupped Jinwoo's face with his hands. He answered,  _"You are my spring too, Jinwoo-ya. You are my forever spring."_

After hearing Seungyoon's answer, Jinwoo smiled and closed his tired eyes. His hands fell on his sides and his eyes never opened again.

Realizing it was the end, Seungyoon held Jinwoo's hands tightly. The warmth was slowly leaving Jinwoo's body. Seungyoon's tears fell down from his eyes as he uttered in a very weak voice,  _"Thank you for spending your spring with me. I love you."_

~~~~~

_After 50 years..._

In a place where a huge tree of cherry blossom is in full bloom all throughout the year, Seungyoon, back in his 24 year old self and carrying his acoustic guitar on his shoulder, stops. A man that is more beautiful than the flowers stands at the center below the huge tree. He smiled and greeted him,  _"I waited for you for so long. Did you have a good stay there?"_

Seungyoon smiled back and replied, " _I did but not as much as when I was with you."_

The beautiful man run towards him and hugs him, " _I missed you so much. Welcome home."_

Seungyoon hugged him back,  _"I missed you more. I'm finally at home, Jinwoo-ya."_

The lovers met in a place where there is no more pain, where they can't be separated by death anymore. In this place, they could love for eternity.  In this place, there's forever spring.

~~~END~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. ^^ Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Please comment your thoughts if you liked it, hehe.


End file.
